


Can't make you love me

by SameTaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Minho doesn't love Jonghyun anymore.Inspired by the song "Can't make you love me" by Kelly Clarkson.





	Can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sad Jongho fanfic I wrote. Hope you enjoy.

“Minho please don't leave!” Jonghyun yelled out as tears rolled down his face. He dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself in a final attempt to comfort himself.   
“I’m sorry…” was all that Minho could give him. He didn’t feel anything for the other anymore. He hated himself a little more as he saw the other on the ground for him. He wanted to feel remorse but he didn’t.  
“Please Minho…” the other yelled as he looked up at the other with his tear stained face. Minho quickly looked away from the others eye’s. He couldn’t stand to see the pain the other was in.   
“I just don’t feel anything anymore.” Minho whispered into the room. Jonghyun began crying harder. He body began to shake, he didn’t want to believe what the other said.   
“Just,” Jonghyun started out. He looked up at the other and waited for Minho to look at him before he continued. The staring became too much for Minho and he forced himself to look at Jonghyun. He took a breath to steady his voice before he continued, “give me this one night… please…” Jonghyun said fighting back tears. His eyes stinging from pushing them back. He could see that the other one was debating in his head if he should accept the other's agreement. That's when Jonghyun realized that this wasn't some sick dream and that he wasn't going to wake up. He began sobbing again his vision became too bury so he didn't see that Minho walked towards him to pick him up from his position on the floor. He looked up at the others face before he realized what the other was doing. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck before Minho began walking to Jonghyun’s bedroom. He then felt his back gently hit the white sheets of his bed. Minho moved around and before Jonghyun knew it he was pressed up against the others chest.   
“Until morning.” Minho whispered as he held the other close to his chest. Jonghyun gave a nod to the others statement before he wrapped his arms around the other knowing that this would be the last time he held the Minho. He began crying again and the other just let him. Jonghyun turned his head to the others face and saw Minho was staring at something that stood on top of his dresser. He pushed away from Minho to turn over on his other side to see what Minho was staring at. When Jonghyun saw what it was he almost broke down again. It was one of the photos that Jonghyun had of the two of them smiling at the camera. He opened his mouth to say something before Minho pulled him back down into his chest.  
“I’m sorry I don’t love you anymore…” Minho said. Jonghyun didn’t think anymore and just nodded his head just so the other knew he had heard him before he continued to quietly sob to himself. Minho holding him didn’t seem as warm as it did last night. He cried himself to sleep as Minho stroked his hair.   
The bed now only held one person when Jonghyun awoke. He looked around him hoping that last night was only a dream but when he turned and only saw more empty white sheets he knew everything was real. His head was hurting from all his crying but he didn’t care about it as he stared at the spot Minho had being lying in just last night. He began remembering every small feature about the others face. Every memory that he shared with the other and what his voice sounded like. He thought about everything and about how luck the next person to date Minho would be. He began to feel tears pricking at his eyes again and he didn’t know how he still had it in him to continue crying. He pulled the covers over him tighter. Today was only the first of many days of waking up and feeling like the bed had too much room.


End file.
